


I'll Be There To Support You

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Coffee Siblings, Fluff, Omega!Akira, Omega!Futaba, Post canon, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Futaba hadn't known she was a omega, neither did Sojiro, not till she got her first heat while chatting with Akira in Leblanc. Good thing Akira thinks on his feet well.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	I'll Be There To Support You

An omega's first heat is always the worst. No matter what they may face, who they meet, and in what situations, an omega's first heat is a memory they never forget. The first was near impossible to predict, and hardly ever fully prepared for. It took roughly six months after presenting for an omega to go into their first heat but never exactly. After their first the next could be expected around the same time of year every year till somewhere in their forties to sixties.

However the countdown time between presenting and heat wasn't common knowledge. After a string of incidents the information was forced into a omega only information box. But it wasn't very useful if the omega hadn't realized they even presented as one.

* * *

"-Ugh I hate playing with twelve year old's online they're so loud and think their cool when they're not," Futaba complained resting her head on the counter of Leblanc. She'd been grumpy all morning. She had been up playing an FPS most the night with some cocky kid who'd never heard of volume control, she blamed them for her foul mood. It was nearing eleven am now and her attitude still showed no sign of improving. Her stomach had been churning uncomfortably as well. She'd have thought it was her time of month if it hadn't ended a week and a half ago already.

Akira hummed in reply as he wiped the already clean counters of Leblanc down. It was a very slow day today, she was sure he wanted to be anywhere else but Sojiro had to get groceries for the café and home. With no dishes to do and people to serve, seeing as Futaba wasn't hungry, she entertained him with her complaining. He hadn't said anything against it yet.

Her stomach churned again and Futaba groaned, she tried to keep it quiet but Akira heard it anyway. "Are you feeling okay?"

She almost nodded but another churn made her stop and shake her head. "It's just my stomach, it's nothing really," she sighed. Akira didn't look convinced but before he could say anything a man came into the café, blocking the light streaming in from the door like some mysterious new guy in a western saloon in those cowboy movies.

He was big and intimidating, and reeked of alpha in both the arrogant sneer on his face and his scent. . . Futaba's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out how she knew that. She took after her mother in the sense that she had trouble picking up other's scents very well and didn't have much of one herself. Not even Makoto, who's really good at picking up scents, could pick out hers.

"Welcome to Leblanc," Akira said shifting slightly closer to Futaba.

She shifted uncomfortably, the seat much to hard for her current liking. The plush booths looked much more comfy but she didn't move from her spot. The idea of moving, and being consequently closer to the alpha, seemed daunting.

"Black Coffee," the man's rough voice was grating on Futaba's ears. Akira got to work making the cup and every little sound her made gave Futaba a headache. Maybe she was sick or something?

It took a few minutes for the coffee to be done and the man sat too close to Futaba for comfort. She was aware of every breath he made, every shift on his seat, how he seemed to take a long whiff of the air. She watched Akira tense, and then do the same but almost apprehensively. She picked up on the way the raven haired teen tensed, how he set down what he was holding with deliberately calm movements.

It was like being in her persona again but with the horrible free bonus of making her dizzy and her her stomach start recreating Sumire's last gymnastics routine.

And then Akira did something she never thought he'd do in the history of her knowing him.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why's that?" they asked voice demanding and low, dangerous.

"I'm afraid my younger sister here isn't feeling well and I have to bring her home immediately, you can get a your coffee later, free of charge," Akira explained his demeanor reminding her of his days as Joker. She was vaguely surprised at his determination to help her, even though she hadn't said anything to warrant it, the rest of her brain was focused on the warm feeling tingling in her gut and the growing headache.

"She's a big girl she can get there herself, or better yet tough it out," the man's sneered tainted his voice, Futaba didn't even need to turn around to see it. Akira didn't say anything to the man just pulled out his phone. "What you gonna call the cops on me, I ain't do anything."

"Hey are you home right now? Taba needs to get home right away can you bring your car," Akira said an Futaba perked up a bit, was that Sojiro? Why the car? Couldn't he just walk her. "Bring a blanket too if you can."

He took off his glasses carefully and glared at the alpha who was standing right behind her now. She hadn't even noticed the man had moved, it sent panicked half thoughts of getting somewhere safe through her fuzzy thoughts.

"What's that look about?" The man's voice carried the warning he didn't speak. "I ain't doing nothing just waiting for my coffee."

"Step away from my sister sir." If the man sounded rough, then Akira sounded like a smooth steel edge of a knife, the man took an involuntary step back. "I'll ask this again, please leave the store, we'll be closing in a moment." Futaba's breathing was getting heavier but she didn't know why.

The alpha growled low and dangerous but before anything could happen the bell jingled and the familiar smell of coffee mixed with cigarettes' smoke entered the store. Sojiro. Her shoulders sagged in relief but the movement sent a sharp shock through her system and she whimpered silently.

"What's going on?" Sojiro asked.

"Futaba needs to get home, he won't leave." Akira summarized. And the man growled again.

"Is she alright?"

"There' no time she needs home now, I can take her," Akira had pulled off his apron at some point Futaba wasn't sure how she missed it considering she'd been watching him the whole time but she did catch him taking something off the back of his neck. Which caught the attention of the other men in the room.

Akira was beside her in an instant, a hand pressed on her back and head down by her ear so only she could hear, his voice so soft it barely a breath. "You're going to have to remain very calm okay? This'll be okay." She could smell Akira's scent beside her. It was a mixture of rain and stone, it was both soothing and oddly refreshing like a cold stream on a hot summer day. Her body relaxed a bit with it's presence.

"hmph, so you're an omega kid?" the man asked and Futaba looked sharply at Akira. She hadn't known this! The man growled in his 'alpha voice' making Futaba sit up straight at attention "Then do as I say and-"

"Sir get out of my store now," Sojiro ordered. For a beta Sojiro could sound very much like an alpha. She missed what happened after because Akira had slid his arms beneath her and had lifted her up bridal style. And they were moving. The sun outside was too hot but Akira's scent strengthened to keep her calm.

However when he picked her up it sent a hot sensation through her gut. Her breath quickened briefly as she let out a whine.

"It's okay, I'm here you'll be safe, we're getting you home right now." He carried her all the way to the car and soon after Sojiro got in too sending confused worried glances at her and Akira both. Akira kept her close his scent feeling her nose. She breathed it in like it was water after a drought. Her headache eased with it but only slightly.

Had his skin always looked so pretty? NO! What was she thinking!? He was her brother, even if not by blood or even legally they were family.

Her thoughts of protest didn't stop the deep flush from crossing her cheeks, reaching all the way down her neck.

Akira wrapped the blanket Sojiro brought around her shoulders as they took the sort drive home. Short as it technically was it felt like an eternity. Every jostle sent her stomach into tumbles. Sojiro thankfully didn't talk, she wasn't sure she could handle and more sensory input as she was. Akira held her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze every time she whimpered or even when she took in a too sharp breath.

At the house Akira picked her up again, she tried to tell him to put her down but it came out as a sob instead of anything coherent. Sojiro opened the gate, and the door for them and Akira rushed her to her room. The feeling in her gut was burning now, it had begun to spread too, she tried not to think about it.

Akira placed her gently on her bed, Sojiro leaning worriedly against her doorframe. He looked just as unsure as she felt-under the just general discomfort and. . . something she didn't want to admit to.

"K-Kira" she gasped out as another hot wave spread, "what's going-on" she wheezed out between waves.

Akira sighed sadly, "It's my fault, had I known I could have prepared, kept track of the timing so you would've been ready." He sounded so apologetic. But he had nothing to apologize for and she wanted to tell him as much.

"Had you known what?" Sojiro asked suddenly.

"I should have realized she was an omega," Akira helped her get comfortable his calming scent growing sad in a way that made her want to hug him but moving was near impossible. He arragned her pillows to support her better. It was an almost total relief for just a moment before the discomfort came back.

It took her a second to process what he said. She couldn't be an omega she was a beta, it said so in her records, even Dr. Takemi said as much.

"An omega!? that's impossible!" Sojiro blurted and Futaba groaned from thesudden loud noise.

Her hormones were al over the place and she new it. She wanted something, and she wanted it badly but she couldn't place what it was. The only grounding her was the smell of rain coming from her rain cloud grey eyed brother.

"Then how else can you explain this Sojiro?" Akira's calm was shelter in the storm. Explain what? "Futaba you're-I know this is going be hard to swallow, but... you're going into heat right now."

The room was dead silent as she and Sojiro tried to make sense of what he said. As if to confirm it a another wave racked her body and she curled up clutching her gut. And with her new information she knew, it wasn't her stomach.

_I really am an omega..._

* * *

Akira sat exhausted in the living room. Sojiro was leaned again the entry way shoulders sagging his cigarettes' box in hand but unopened. He had asked Haru to keep Morgana with her for a few more days. He wouldn't have the time to spare for the non-feline till this was over. Thankfully the beta girl was more than willing (even though he didn't give a reason beyond being busy).

Futaba had fallen asleep some time ago, she'd likely wake in another hour feeling not any better but till then he tried to relax. Or at least relax Sojiro. The man was a beta but he was aware enough of scents to detect Akira's if he tried.

If he were being honest Akira hadn't been this open about his scent since he first presented.

He was something of a premature presenter, where as most discovered their secondary gender around fifteen to sixteen (seventeen at the latest) he had been fourteen. It had been traumatic to say the least. He didn't understand what was going on and none of his immediate family were omega's either. He'd at his worst during his first heat.

It was scarier than any palace or shadow. He'd been alone and confused and in so, so much pain. He wasn't going to let Futaba feel the same as he did then. He'd fail her as a brother if he did, related or not.

"H-how is this possible," Sojiro muttered as he sat on the couch as well. a crushed unlit cigarette in his hand.

"I don't know, there must have been a mistake," Akira answered softly. "But she'll be okay I promise."

"How do you know?" Sojiro asked rubbing his face.

"Because I'll be here till this is over, I'll make sure if anything happen to call you and Tae," he had never been more sure of something like he was right then, not even during his Phantom Thief days.

"Alright, thank you," Sojiro sagged in relief. They were quiet for a moment before Akira pushed himself up intent to go check on Futaba. "You amaze me kid." Akira paused on his way out, "I couldn't get her out of her room and then you came and months later she's walking around outside, and now she's dealing with-with this and you're the one at her side again... I-thank you Akira." Sojiro got up from the couch as well and wrapped Akira in the tightest hug he'd ever been in.

"I-of course, you two are family to me," Akira said into Sojiro's shoulder, after a moment returning the hug.

"She'll be waking up, I'll make her some cold tea." Akira pulled away trying, and failing, to hide his smile. as he walked to the kitchen he stopped and turned back pulling out a list he had written earlier, "... would you be willing to grab a few things for me, well, her?"

"Of course, anything to help."

* * *

Futaba woke up on feeling like her whole body was simmering on low heat. Her own scent, usually subdued and barely noticeable, was thick in the air. It made her body hurt more and she repressed a gag. Her hands were tangled in her sheets and her legs in her blanket, she must have kicked it off in her sleep.

She whined again as her side cramped sharply. With a intake of air she caught another scent. Two scents actually. The mixture of rain and stone of Akira, and mint.

_Mint?_

"Kira...?" she asked as the blurry form of her brother kneeled on the ground by her, the room was lit by the familiar light of her monitors.

"Hey," he hummed, helping her sit up when she failed to do so herself. "how are you feeling," he must have saw he answer on her face because he amended, "has it gotten better or worse?"

She thought on it a bit. Before she had managed to fall asleep (thanks to Akira) she had been burning in her own skin, a migraine of the century crushing her skull and a very embarrassing desire plaguing her mind and body. "I'm just hot, and..." she bit her lip turning away from making any eye contact, usually she could have joked about this so easily with him but now it was so-

"I know, it's embarrassing, I get it," he reassured her much to casually but in a tone that made her hope things would go back to normal after this... they would right? "But it'll be over in a few hours at least."

"Really?" She had been under the impression heats lasted several days not a couple hours if so then maybe these wouldn't be too bad. "They're this short!" she ignored the pang talking louder caused.

"Not usually," he squashed her hope with a kind voice and another wave of his soothing scent. She was sure he was spoiling her with it at this point. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, letting her sag on his shoulder. "Your next one will be a few days but easier to deal with."

"wha'dya mean?" she mumbled into his collar.

"Well you'll be expecting it so you likely have pain medicine, and be at home before it begins." He reached for something careful not to jostle her too much. after a moment she felt his hands in her hair pulling it back with a hair tie. "Here drink this," he gave her a cup of what smelt like mint tea. Not her favorite but her throat was parched, and took a greedy gulp.

"It's freezing!" She hadn't meant for it to come out so whiney. He only chuckled in response. Much to her own surprise she took another sip, before chugging the whole thing. The minty flavor was a beautiful relief from the hotness of her body and helped settle the churning in her gut. It was ectasy in comparison to what she had been feeling. "I guess you know all the tricks huh?" she murmured, she was so underprepared to be an omega.

"I've had to figure them out on my own," he confided, "I be sure to let you in on all of them." He gave her one of those rare, bright smiles, the ones capable of making everything a little better. If only her body agreed.

"Thank you," she murmured as she felt her eyelids get heavy again but she forced them to stay open. "Like what?"

"Well lets see, I always keep ice packs in a freezer chest in room right before, and set aside sheets and bedding that I don't use any other time." He listed them off on his fingers, it was easy to overlook the almost awkward way he held himself. Clearly he wasn't used to this. "Of course I sent Sojiro to the store to get you some more pillows and soft blankets."

"...more pillows?"

Akira laughed softly as Futaba frowned in confusion at him. "For a nest."

"Why? They aren't necessary, besides I'm not a child." It wasn't uncommon for young children to make nests when they were upset, Futaba had once or twice when she still had her mom.

"No you're not," Akira agreed, "the nest is for the end, you might not need it this time but the last hours of a heat get. . . intense." She didn't like the sound of that. He must have realized how anxious she had gotten at his warning and quickly added, "I mean emotionally, it's nothing painful, your hormones would just be trying to get back to normal."

Well that made her feel. . . slightly better.

"Oh, but why-" her question was interrupted by a yawn -"why new ones?"

"Pheromones' tend to stick over time."

"That makes sense." He laughed again and she smiled softly, the headache had settles somewhat. now all she wanted to do was fall back asleep. "H-hey Kira. . .?"

he hummed in response, at some point his hand had started rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Will you teach me how to make a good nest?"

"Of course," he reassured her. His words were fallowed by another wave of his scent and she breathed it in with a sigh. He eyes drooped and blinked but she couldn't quiet keep them open. Slowly she fell forward but Akira caught her and laid her back down. She fell asleep to the smell of rain with a hopeful smile on her face.

Maybe things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a sick fic (if this even counts) before so this was a new experience... also my first time writing a/b/o , so go easy on me please  
> I doubt I'll write anymore a/b/o, this one was just a challenge I took on to expand my horizons by taking on a subgenre I usually wouldn't write or really even read (I've come to appreciate it though even if some aspect make me a little uncomfortable). I took on this personal challenge last month, this has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, it would've expired in like three days if I hadn't just bit the bullet and written an ending.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
